


Not so Happy, Reunion

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and Matt are both brooding about their argument during the team's meeting. However, they patch things up which involves kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Happy, Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of Matt and Tai's relationship in Digimon Adventure Tri, 1st film Reunion. These characters belong to the creators of the show/films. Also won't have much dialogue as I'm horrible with it.

Tai lays on the grassy ground with Agumon beside him and is angry at Matt after their argument when Izzy was explaining about what he thinks might be happening and why the gate between the Digital World and Human World has been reopened. Tai is still wearing his school uniform consisting of his white dress shirt, black tie, blue vest, light blue blazer, black pants and socks and his sneakers and along with his googles around his neck. Tai looks at the water when Agumon says "What's wrong, Tai?." Tai doesn't answer Agumon's question right away and thinks about the destruction that the Kuwagamons caused in the city of Odaiba. Tai responds to Agumon saying, "It's Matt. He doesn't understand what I saw when the first Kuwagamon attacked the city and the mess it made. I saw that destruction and I felt bad that it happened." Agumon sees the look of sadness spreading across Tai's face. Agumon hugs Tai and reassures him that he and Matt will make up. Tai looks at the water again and sees the orangey-red sunset as Agumon is on his lap. Tai gets up and he heads home with Agumon in tow as its getting dark and his parents would worry about him. Tai thinks about when he and Matt made out while rolling around on the grass after school one day when they had a playful fight in the cafeteria. He was jokingly teasing Matt about his new band's name causing his rock star boyfriend to punch him in the stomach causing Tai to grin happily as Matt sighed with annoyance but smile afterwards at him. Tai arrives home with Agumon and he kicked off his shoes when he enters his house. Tai pads over to his bedroom with Agumon following. Tai showered then dressed in a white shirt and orange pajama pants lays on his bed with Agumon next to him. Tai falls asleep with the image of Matt's angry scowl and he hasn't seen Matt that angry since he accidentally hit him on the face with his soccer ball. He accompanied Matt to his gig to make it up to him.

Matt changed out of his school uniform and put on different clothes for his band, Teen-Age Wolves's gig which was cancelled because of the wild Kuwagamons attacking the city. Matt's concert went good as his friends went to see him perform expect Tai. Matt is wearing a red shirt with a dark gray long sleeve shirt, dark pants and shoes and gray socks. Matt heads home with Gabumon silently as Gabumon tries to talk to him, but Matt is still angry at Tai about their argument which was witnessed by the rest of the team. Matt arrives at his and his father's apartment and kicks off his shoes by the door. Matt heads into his bedroom. Gabumon jumps onto his bed and sits down looking at Matt with a sad look. Matt sits on his rolling chair by his desk and grabs his harmonica and begins playing. Matt let's all his anger at Tai flow away for the moment till he stops playing it. Matt is frustrated at Tai for not wanting to fight the evil Digimon since they've been doing it since they were kids. Gabumon says "What's wrong, Matt? Why are so angry at Tai?." "It's Tai. He's obviously not thinking straight and I have no idea why he's been hesitating fighting those evil Digimon, Gabumon" says Matt. "You should talk to him and make up with him" says Gabumon. Matt tells Gabumon that he'll think about it while thinking back to his and Tai's argument. Matt lays on his bed with an angry expression on his face as tears raining down from his eyes and he wipes them away. Matt's thoughts turn he tried to show Tai how to cook but failed as the food got burnt. Matt laughs about that memory as he loves his doofus of a boyfriend, who is an excellent soccer player. Matt falls asleep in his pajama shirt and pants with Gabumon resting beside him. 

Matt gets dressed for school and he decides to go see Tai at his house to speak to him. Matt says goodbye to Gabumon, who is still sleeping in his room and his father, Hiroaki who hurriedly leaves for the TV station. Matt talks to Hiroaki that he'll cook dinner for them as his dad has to work late as usual. Tai, dressed for school says goodbye to his parents, Yuuko and Susumu and his sister, Kari and of course Agumon. Tai walks down the stairs with his Orange duffel bag on his back. Tai sees Matt by the door and he isn't surprised to see him as they always walk to school together. Matt approaches Tai and he kisses Tai on the mouth. Matt wraps his arms around Tai's waist to pull him closer to him. Tai engages the kiss and decides to forget about their argument for the moment and just focus on each other. Matt grabs Tai's hand and interlock their fingers together and says "Sorry Tai." "I'm sorry too," says Tai. Matt walks out of Tai's apartment building with his boyfriends hand in his. Matt smiles at Tai with a look of love.


End file.
